Najważniejsza śmierć
by Byaku-nyan
Summary: Opowiadanie o trzech śmierciach, które są najważniejsze dla bohaterów. Jakich bohaterów? Czyich śmierci? Tego dowiecie się po reklamie.


_Dla Ichigo najważniejszą śmiercią była śmierć bezimiennego hollowa._

- Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, święć się imię Twoje... - wciąż pamięta, jak się wtedy modlił. Całe życie był ateistą, ale wtedy się modlił. Całe życie tylko widział duchy, teraz tylko je zabijał. Całe życie bał się ciemności, teraz stał w niej i widział tylko tą pękającą maskę. _Jezu, Jezu, ratuj mnie, to chore. Zabijam ludzi. To miały być dusze hollowów, a nie ludzi. Nie ludzi. W żadnym wypadku nie ludzi._ Rukia kazała mu celować w głowę, najlepiej w maskę, i to właśnie robił, celował w maskę. A ona pękła i Ichigo zobaczył swojego wroga, ale jak mógł myśleć o nim jak o wrogu? Był duszą, duszą, Ichigo miał duszę, jego ojciec miał duszę, jego siostry miały duszę, Rukia _była_ duszą. Duszą, taką samą jak ta ukryta za maską. _Dlaczego nikt mi nie powiedział, dlaczego Rukia mi nie powiedziała?_ Czy bała się, że chłopak odmówi współpracy, odmówi bronienia swojej rodziny, odmówi możliwości walczenia ze swoim - i nie tylko swoim - strachem? _Gdybym wiedział... Gdybym wiedział, że to ludzie..._ Nie, nieważne, to nie człowiek, to iluzja, to hollow, to potwór, to cholerne monstrum, _zabij, zniszcz, posiekaj i wróć do domu na kolację, jest spaghetti_.

- Ichigo. My wysyłamy je do Soul Society, to nazywa się pogrzeb duszy...

_Pogrzeb duszy. Cholernie pasuje._

- Ichigo. On i tak nie żyje. Odeślij go po prostu!

Więc odesłał, przebił go mieczem, zabił, posiekał i wrócił do domu na kolację, na spaghetti. Potem już nigdy nie myślał o hollowach. Zabijał, niszczył, najpierw hollowy, później arrancarów.

Ale nigdy o nich nie myślał.

_Ichigo, opanuj się, to nie są ludzie!_

_Dla Toushirou Hitsugayi najważniejszą śmiercią miała być śmierć Aizena._

To była walka, normalna walka, zwykła walka, choć walka o wszystko. Walczył z Espadą, Tres Espadą - _niepoprawne, zaraz, Toushirou, nie myśl o gramatyce w tej chwili_ - i wygrywał. Był młodym kapitanem, najmłodszym, najmniejszym, najniższym, najbardziej wściekłym na Aizena. Chciał zabijać, siekać na kawałki ciało Harribel, ale tak naprawdę nie jej. Aizen, przyszedł tu dla niego. To Aizen miał być pocięty na kawałki, Aizen miał być pokonany, Aizen miał zginąć, zginąć, _zginąć, _najlepiej w bólu, strasznym bólu, tak strasznym, że wyłby, wyłby, aż z jego dumy nie zostałoby nic. Bólu gnicia żywcem, wbijania w ciało tysiąca igieł i powolnego mrożenia wszystkich wnętrzność na kamień. A Shirou śmiałby się, śmiałby się nad jego zmasakrowanym trupem, pozbawionym tego cholernego uśmieszku, a najlepiej tej cholernej twarzy i w końcu rzuciłby jego ciało krukom na żer, a kosci psu kapitana Komamury. Harribel była tylko środkiem do osiągnięcia celu, potwierdzeniem sił i możliwosci, gdyby wygrał z nią, mógłby wygrać z każdym, mógłby wygrać z Ichimaru, _za Matsumoto, dla Matsumoto, _ mógłby wygrać z Aizenem, ale _nie dla Hinamori, nie dla Soul Society._

Kiedy Aizen przebija ciało Tii Harribel, Toushirou Hitsugaya czuje złość.

Kiedy Aizen przebija ciało Momo Hinamori, Toushirou Hitsugaya czuje furię.

Kiedy Aizen przebija ciało Toushirou Hitsugayi, Toushirou Hitsugaya nie czuje nic.

_Dla Genryuusaia Shigekuniego Yamamoto najważniejszą śmiercią była śmierć jego porucznika..._

Choujirou umarł. Umarł, umarł tak po prostu, w sposób idealnie pasujący do jego życia - nie zwracający niczyjej uwagi. _Nikt nie zauważył jego śmierci_, nawet Genryuusai, i czuł się winny z tego powodu. Winny, winny, cholernie winny, winny śmierci porucznika, winny śmierci przyjaciela, winny śmierci podwładnego, winny śmierci w cieniu, śmierci niezauważonej, _nie zwracającej uwagi_. Czuł się tak staro, bardzo staro, starzej niż zwykle. Nie miał siły opowiadać o poselstwie Yhwacha i o śmierci Choujirou, nie miał siły, _chcę spać, tak bardzo spać, _ale to nic, bo jest generałem Yamamoto, a generał Yamamoto zawsze jest silny, generał Yamamoto się nie załamuje, ale nikt, naprawdę nikt nie widzi, że to już nie jest generał Yamamoto, nie jest sobą, jest kimś innym, staruszkiem załamanym po śmierci przyjaciela, staruszkiem _winnym_ śmierci przyjaciela, staruszkiem, który chce zasnąć, zasnąć, _zasnąć na wieki, najlepiej w trumnie_.

- Koniec spotkania - zarządził i poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. _Koniec, koniec, koniec, _nawet serce w jego piersi biło w rytm podobnie przygnębiających słów. Ko-niec, ko-niec, ko-niec, przyjdź-do śmier-ci, przyjdź-do śmier-ci, ale nie, on nie chciał umierać, nawet przez chwilę (_to kłamstwo),_ nie mógł zostawić swoich dzieci (_dadzą sobie radę beze mnie)_, które cały czas go potrzebowały, _(Choujirou też mnie potrzebował), _musiał poprowadzić ich do walki _(może to zrobić ktoś inny)_, musiał wypełniać swoje obowiązki _(już za długo je wypełniałem)_, musiał służyć wsparciem _(mi nikt nie udzielał wsparcia)_, musiał żyć _(żyłem juz zbyt długo)_, musiał pomścić przyjaciela _(może go zobaczę po śmierci)_, musiał zabić Yhwacha _(może zabijemy się nawzajem, tak będzie najlepiej)_.

_...a nie jego własna._

Kilka dni później, na pogrzebie porucznika _(nigdy nie był tylko porucznikiem)_ umarł generał Yamamoto. Umarł, umarł, ale nikt tego nie zauważył, pękł i wcale nie było tego widać _(nie chcą tego zobaczyć)_, wszyscy widzieli tylko kapitana głównodowodzącego, nie Genryuusaia _(kogo widzą, kiedy na mnie patrzą?)_. Yhwach nie zauważył, że go tylko dobija _(dziękuję)_, że to nie była walka dla dobra shinigamich _(dla dobra śmierci)_, że on tylko walczył _(i nie tylko za siebie)_, nie próbował wygrać _(martwy nie może wygrać)._

Yhwach wygrał, a Genryuusai _(Ejii-san)_ nie pomścił przyjaciela, nie pomścił swoich ludzi, nie obronił swoich dzieci. Nieważne, to przecież jego dzieci, dadzą sobie radę. To nic.

_To nic, to tylko koniec._


End file.
